


Listen To Me

by Leo_Our_Queen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen
Summary: Clark's heat is about to hit and Bruce is away on a mission. Everything will be fine if he's alone right?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Listen To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my amazing and lovely betas [Salazarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark) and I really especially want to thank my beta [Serephent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephent/) because she pushed me to post this fic and didn't give up on me when I started and quit a million times. I would honestly haven't posted this if it wasn't for her, her patience is phenomenal.

Kon wasn't pouting. He was clearly upset, but refused to admit he was pouting, despite having his arms crossed, and his head thrown back.

"Kon."

The young Titan finally looked up to meet his parental figure in the eyes before throwing his hands up. "C'mon, Clark. Why do I have to leave again?"

Clark walked forward, and placed his hand on Kon's shoulder.He gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Because, Kon,” he sighed, “my heat is starting soon."

"So?!"

"So? Kon, you know my scent can be too much, and I don't want you to deal with that. Even _Bruce_ had a hard time being around me when I suddenly went into heat on our mission, and he's the epitome of control!"

Kon still doesn’t look happy about having to leave home just because of Clark's heat. "Please? I don't want to leave. All my stuff is here, and I'm in the middle of a game tournament! I need my console here."

"Just stay at the manor and use Tim's."

"It doesn't work that way, and you know it."

Clark ran a hand down his face, becoming completely exasperated with his pseudo son. "Kon, it's not good for you to be around me during my heat. Who knows how you'll react? Hell, who knows how I'll react."

Kon steps close into Clark's personal space, and tries to use the puppy dog eyes that won over the older Kryptonian many times before.

"Please, Mom? You and Bruce are mated now, so your scent won't be as bad. I'll totally be okay, I promise! I'll lock myself in my room. It's not good for you to be alone anyway."

Clark's heart swelled in his chest at being called ‘Mom’, Kon knew exactly how much that word meant to Clark. Bruce often complained he was such a pushover when it came to his Kryptonian clone. But for this situation, Clark knew he had to put his foot down.

He gave a low sigh and brought Kon into his arms for a bone crushing hug that he couldn't give to any ordinary human. "Kon, I know you'd rather stay home, I really do. But you know my pheromones are going to be insane with my mate away on a mission. This is my first heat without Bruce since we've been together. Not to mention how upset he'll be when he comes back and will smell your scent with mine. I don't think Tim would be too happy about another omega's scent on you either, even if it is mine." Kon can't stop the blush spreading across his face. "So, it's really best if you stay at the manor," Clark finished.

Kon sighs into Clark's shoulder.

"But my tournament…"

"Just pack your console and everything else you need, and bring it to the manor. It's only for a few days, okay?"

Kon rubs his cheek against Clark's neck, scenting him slightly. He’s clearly upset with having to leave his home, his own room, and the nest he made for himself, but he understands that he can't be there.

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey, babe?"

Kon was face down on the couch in one of the sitting rooms in the Manor, purposely chosen for its large TV. Tim was currently shifting through his overnight bag, trying to set everything up so they can play together.

"What?" his answer muffled around the cushion. He was still upset about having to leave the comfort of his own home to spend a full week at the Manor.

"I can't find your controller," the omega replied back.

"What?!" Kon sped over, completely knocking Tim aside so he could look through his bag. "Oh no, no, no, nooooo! I must have left it back home! Dude, please tell me you have another spare controller?"

Tim looked sheepish, "I did but…" he trailed off.

"But?"

"Damian broke it.”

Kon flopped on his back and groaned. "Baby, I need my controller. How the hell are we going to finish this?"

Tim looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was nearing ten at night. "Damn. Everything is closed too, so we can't even run and buy one."

Kon groaned even louder.

"Sorry, man. Maybe I can-"

Tim got interrupted when Kon jackknifed off the floor.

"What the hell, babe?"

"I'm going to run home and grab mine."

Tim points at the clock. "Clark's heat started a while ago. That's totally not safe!"

But Kon’s already making his way to the door. "I'll be fine."

Tim runs to the door and puts his arms on the frame, trying to block his boyfriend from leaving. "I really don't think you should."

"Tim, chill. I'll be fast, I'm just going to run in and run out. Clark won't even know I was there."

"You never smelt Clark in heat before, dude. It's pretty intense. Haven't you heard when he went into heat that one time him and Bruce were on a mission? Not even Bruce could control himself!"

Kon rolled his eyes. "Getting kind of annoyed of hearing that. I'm pretty good at control too."

"You couldn't even take my scent when I was in preheat."

"That was different!"

Tim shoved at Kon's chest. "No, it wasn't, and you know it. Plus, his scent even got to me! _Me_ , another omega! Babe, I really don't think you should be there."

"Look, I'll go in through my window, okay? My door is always closed, so if I go through my window, I probably won't even smell him."

Tim didn't look convinced. "I don't know…"

"Plus, he's my fucking _mom_ , and he's mated to your dad. I get you guys are worried because he has a strong scent, but I can handle it. It won't affect me like it does you guys. Not to mention, your scent is the only one I care about. I think I'll be fine," Kon finishes with a wave of his hand.

Tim's heart softens, but he lets out the most exaggerated sigh that made Kon's eye twitch. "I'm giving you ten minutes."

Kon steels a quick peck from his lips. "I don't even need three."

With that, Kon takes off towards his home, but Tim couldn't stop the sense of dread taking hold in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Kon’s trying to slowly ease open the window. He can see his controller sitting on his desk, right where he left it. When he’s finally able to get it open, he lets out a whispered “Aha!” and he floats into the room towards the desk.

"Tim was worried for nothing," he whispers, snatching up the console. Kon’s making his way out of the room via the window when it hits him like a ton of bricks.

_The smell._

Some damn scent. It was so intoxicating. So damn _alien_.

Kon inhales deeply before he pivots right on his heels, strutting to his bedroom door and almost flinging it off his hinges. His vision was turning red, and he could feel the gums around his incisors itching. He hears a single whimper coming from the closed door down the hall, and a feral growl tears its way his throat as he follows the scent towards the door.

_"Oh, God, that damn smell."_

He stopped dead in his tracks when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. It takes awhile for him to process what’s going on through the fog in his mind, but when he pulls out the phone and sees Tim's name on the screen, suddenly everything comes rushing back to him.

Kon drops the phone on the carpet, and places a hand over his mouth, completely horrified with himself and what he was planning to do. He takes a few slow steps back from the door.

"Oh, God. Oh. My. God. Oh, Rao, oh, God."

Kon’s about to take off towards the front door, without a care for the repercussions, until he hears that whimper again, added with an even lower moan. He stopped the second the smell of slick hit his nostrils, and his vision turns red again. 

The fog clouds his mind once more, making him act purely on instinct instead of reason. It feels like his body is moving on it's own. Making his way back towards the bedroom door, he steps on and completely crushes his phone, the last remaining thing that might have snapped him out of this fog.

The whimpers and moans getting louder, until he’s opening the door, and the sight that greets him has his mouth watering.

Clark's face is completely flushed and sweaty, eyes watering and glowing a faint red that stood out in the room, broken moans completely leaving his wet lips. His legs were spread wide, allowing Kon to see the knotted didlo, barely past the rim of his tight hole as he fully pushed it in. The dildo itself was large and thick in girth, he could see the small blue Kryptonite jewel at the end. The inside of Clark's thighs glistening with so much of his slick that it pools on the sheets underneath him, ruining them.

Kon can't stop the low groan that leaves his lips. He has never been close enough to smell an omega in heat, let alone see one, the closest he ever gotten was Tim in preheat because his suppressants failed. Kon can't help himself as he watches Clark fuck himself on the fake knot, and palms his own aching bulge.

"Bruce," Clark moans out, completely lost in his heat. 

Kon can't take it anymore. He can't register who exactly is there on the bed. He just knows he has to have him. He unbuttons his flannel shirt as he makes his way across the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt, dropping his pants and boxers. He starts to crawl on top of Clark, grabbing the older man by his thigh and hip so he could push the sweaty omega's heated body against his own. Kon kisses down Clark's neck, licking and sucking right on his gland, getting even more drunk on all the alien pheromones.

"Oh fuck, Bruce, yes." Clark wraps his arms around the body on top of him, legs wrapping around Kon's waist. "Bruce, _fuck_ , please . . . need you alpha."

Kon growls into Clark's neck at the sound of another alpha's name, snapping Clark out of his own heat fog at the unrecognizable growl. He starts pushing on Kon's chest. "Wha… wh-what the fuck!? Who the hell- Kon?"

Kon leans back to stare into Clark's red tinted eyes with his own, and then continues his assault on his neck.

"No! No, Kon! Get _off_ of me!" Clark shoves at his chest, knowing that Kon must have caught whiff of him.

"Dammit! I knew this would happen. Fuck, Kon, you have to get off!" Kon’s not listening. Clark feels the foreign wet tongue circling his gland, and pulls his fist back to deliver a punch, but it’s caught by Kon's hand.

"Stop," Kon growls.

"Get off of me, Kon, you have to get off of me." Clark’s desperately trying to reason with him. "Don't do this." He starts kicking and thrashing, trying to do anything to get his clone to stop.

Kon’s completely gone, too wrapped up in Clark's heat. He leans back, and let out a rough feral growl, urging the body beneath him to submit. With his lengthened incisors, his red eyes, and his alpha's growl, Clark's inner omega can't help but let out a pathetic whimper. Kon drinks in his submission, and flipped Clark on his stomach. Reaching down, and grabbing the dildo still knotted inside Clark, he gave a pull.

" _No_ ," Clark whispered before the alpha yanks the dildo out forcefully with a harsh tug, relishing the howl the omega lets out at feeling himself tear. Kon pushes Clark further onto the mattress, growling against his neck to make him present.

"You smell so fucking good." Kon licks against Clark's gland again. "I _need_ you so much."

Clark begins to buck, trying to push Kon off and ripping the sheets in the process, but his body is too weak from the blue kryptonite. Kon just grows irritated and bites the skin next to the gland, stilling Clark immediately. He pulls back with blood on his lips. "Hold. Fucking. Still!"

Tears are freely falling down Clark's face."Kon… please don't do this. You'll hate yourself. _Please_ think about this… think about Tim."

His pleas fall on deaf ears as Kon lines himself at Clark's entrance. "Need you, Clark. Going to be so fucking _good_."

Clark felt the head of Kon's cock push past his already swollen and bleeding rim. "Kon! Don't fucking do this! _KON! CONNOR_!"

Kon slams his hips forward, and without waiting for Clark to adjust, he starts thrusting at a brutal place. Breathy moans and pants began to fill the bedroom, along with the sound of skin slapping skin.

Kon still has Clark completely pinned face-down in the pillow, with his hands grabbing his waist so hard it was bruising the Kryptonite affected skin, but the young extraterrestrial was in too much ecstasy for him to care.

"So fucking _tight_."

Kon’s drilling into him hard, and he can feel Clark tremble all over beneath him, gasping for air into the tear stained mattress. Kon can't help but spread Clark's ass, so he can see where the omega’s hole is stretched around his cock.

"Fuck, such a good omega. _My_ omega."

Kon growls at the sight, pulling out momentarily to flip Clark on his back, and then shoving in harder. He just grabs both of his wrists, and pins them above Clark's head, feeling euphoric when he hears the omega's whimpers. 

Clark’s gasping for air and begging, "Kon… oh, Rao, stop. Conner, please, no." 

Hearing that just goes straight to Kon's cock, his own pleasure starting to pool in his lower belly, and watching Clark's hole tug at his length just helps him along.

"Kon, _please_. It hurts." 

Clark's panting and red flushed face is enough for Kon to drive into him and fuck him ever harder, groans and pants coming out of his mouth.

"Clark." The alpha leans down and shoves his face in Clark's neck, where he wants to bite, desperately wishing he could leave a mark where Bruce's was. "Clark… _fuck_ ," he whispers.

Kon reaches up and intertwined his fingers with Clark's, while he keeps the abusing, harsh pace, on the bundle of nerves inside him. Clark's cock was leaking pre-come in wet stripes against his belly, nails digging into Kon's palms enough to draw blood on his indestructible skin.

The omega felt the familiar heat building in his stomach. "No! Shit, no! No, no, no, no. I'm cumming! Ooh _fuck_." Clark, feeling so utterly full, throws his head back and closes his eyes as he orgasms untouched, wanting only to escape what happened.

The wet heat hitting both their bellies was enough to push Kon over the edge with Clark. He just whispers Clark's name like a prayer. His knot growing swollen, finally pushing past the omega’s rim, and locking them both together. Kon swears at coming so soon, wanting to fuck Clark even longer.

Laying in the afterglow of his orgasm, the fog finally clears from Kon's mind as he comes down from his high. He begins to take in his surroundings, and takes in the being held tightly in his arms and the knot in place.

Realization of what he’s done hits him. 

"C-Clark?" Kon's breathing was coming out staggered. "Oh, God, Clark. Oh. My. God."

He takes in the blood on the sheets, Clark's tear stained face, and the knot tugging at the base of his cock, connecting him to Clark.

He starts hyperventilating, panic officially setting in.

"What have I done? Oh, God, what have I… oh, God. Mom, I'm so sorry! I can't…" Kon can't finish, trying to catch his breath and calm himself down.

Clark is snapped out of his trance when his son starts letting out choked sobs, tears that weren't his own dripping on his face. He can hear every 'I'm sorry' coming out through panicked breathing.

"Kon."

Kon just can't stop crying.

"Connor," Clark says more firmly.

Kon looks into Clark's eyes, the red tint finally dying, so all he saw was nearly neon sapphires.

"When your knot goes down, you need to leave."

"But-"

"Conner. Please listen to me this time." Clark closes his eyes and whispered out, " _Please_."

Kon shuts his mouth, but his lips still tremble with a new set of tears threatening to come out. 

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. When your knot goes down, go to the Manor and shower. Just tell Tim you stopped a crime on the way back, and don’t allow him to get close. But you need to leave, Kon."

Kon closes his eyes and holds his breath. More than anything, he wants to argue. He wants to fight and be here because this is all on him. He should have listened! He should have listened to Clark the first time, and listened to Tim when he tried to stop him, but he didn't. 

Kon doesn't want to leave Clark like this, bleeding and covered in another's alpha cum, used, and in pain. But, he knows he needs to listen this time, so he slowly nods his head. Clark hesitantly wraps his arms around Kon and pushes his head down on his chest so his ear was over Clark's heart, where he listened to his mother quietly tell him that everything was going to be okay as they waited.

Kon freely starts crying when he hears Clark choke down his own tears.

* * *

His heat was finally over.

Clark is waiting for Bruce in the cave when he hears the faint rumble of the Batmobile enter in, flying right over to his mate the second he saw him make his way out of the automotive tank. 

Swooping the alpha up in his arms and in the air, he leans his forehead against Bruce's as he spins them around, giggles bubbling out of him while Bruce lets out his own laugh. Looking into the alpha’s steel blue eyes, he leaned in and gave him a deep kiss on his lips, and then lowered them back to the ground.

Bruce breaks the kiss to shove his nose into his mate's neck. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't here for your heat. I know you really needed-" Bruce stops mid sentence.

"Bruce?" Clark feels his alpha stiffen in his arms, then Bruce lets out a growl. "Bruce, wait!" But the alpha already snapped his teeth at Clark's neck, causing his omega to recoil back and let out a whimper towards his mate.

"I'm sorry! Damnit, Clark, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay! It's fine… I know what my scent does," Clark reassures his alpha.

"I smell another alpha. I smell Kon. Why the fuck is his scent all over you?" Bruce's grip around his waist tightens, his tone downright possessive at the thought of another alpha anywhere near his omega.

Clark freezes. He wants to tell Bruce everything. He wants to tell him exactly what happened during his heat, that someone he considers his own son raped him. But Clark can't, because deep down he knows this whole situation is all his fault. Clark had thought about it long and hard after Kon left and he limped to the bathroom. He knew that the blame was his own. Kon would never do anything like this, so of course this was all Clark's fault.

He should have checked to make sure everything was locked, including the windows, but he didn't.

He shouldn't have pushed Kon out the house when the young boy really didn't want to leave his own nest, but he did.

He should have been strong enough to push Kon off, but he couldn't.

He should have taken into consideration Kon's age, his reactions to strong pheromones, how Clark chose to nest and have his heat open like that in the city instead of the Fortress. But, instead he opted not to.

Clark's biggest guilt was the fact that he orgasmed during his own rape. Clark felt so sick and disgusted with himself. How the hell could he tell Bruce?

"I uh… needed a scent, an alpha's scent. Kon's was the only thing there."

Bruce's face softens. He doesn't like that Clark had to use another's scent, but he understands. So he leans over, and nuzzles his mate below their mark, _his_ mark. "I'm sorry I didn't leave anything with you. Next time, I want you nesting here at the Manor. I'll have a sealed room in the back just for you. It's already in progress right now."

Clark hums, not even taking in Bruce's words. Bile crawled up his throat at the lie he told to his mate's face. "Clark? Is everything okay?"

Clark swallows thickly, and took a deep breath, before looking at Bruce with a watery smile. "Fine. Everything is fine." He lies. Again. He knows it won’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading!!


End file.
